Soon to Be
by Tab2011
Summary: Booth and Brennan talks about the time Brennan find out she was pregnant.


_Note: This is my takes on what happen during the 6__th__ and 7__th__ season and I would like to thank Nyre__ The Black Rose for checking the spelling and grammar for me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Soon to be

"They looked so happy" Brennan glanced at Booth as they walked.

"Well, yeah. They had a baby."

"Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive " Brennan commented.

"Well, you know. Having a baby... that's a good thing."

"You really think that?" Brennan stopped and looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, it's a great thing. Why... what?" Booth had seen that look on her face before, something was bothering her.

"Oh, come on Bones. Look the baby... the baby's fine, it's healthy. They had a healthy baby, Alright? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. Okay?"

Brennan continued to stare at him. She was concerned about how to tell him the news. After all the fluctuation they been through in their relationship, was he going to accept and like what she was about to tell him?

"What?"

"I'm..." Brennan paused didn't know how else to tell him. She laughed a little hoping to calm some of her nerves. "I'm pregnant. You're the father." She watched Booth stand there for a couple of minutes, soaking in the moment and then he smiled.

"I'm going to be a father again?" he couldn't believe it.

Brennan just nod and smiled back at him.

Booth embraced and kissed her excitedly.

###############

Brennan stood by the sofa in Booth's apartment smiling a little, reminiscing about the time she told Booth the news. She had never seen him so happy, even being a father again. She was in her 6 month of pregnancy, and had gone through the stages of morning sickness and now was feeling a bit fatigued with the occasional headaches. Booth was worried sick about her and had her spend most of the time at his place.

Brennan caressed her semi bulging stomach for few moments. She thought about the time she asked Booth for his sperm, just so she could _have _a baby. At the time, she didn't emotionally care who she got the sperm from, but now it was different.

"Hey Bones everything okay?" Booth entered the living room after clearing the table and drying the dishes. He saw her just standing there caressing her stomach like she was lost in a thought or something, he hoped she was okay.

"Booth I..." Brennan suddenly she was disoriented as she felt herself about to fall.

"Bones!" He saw her about to lose her balance and quickly went to her side. Booth gently grabbing her waist and helped her to the sofa. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Brennan took a moment to regain her composer. "I was thinking about when I told you I was pregnant, your reaction and then I felt like fainting."

"I'm thrilled about it, you know you being pregnant" he gave her a smile as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He remembered when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker she had occasional fainting spells, she would always asked for some water.

"Really?" Brennan drank some of the water Booth handed her.

"Yeah" Booth gave her a strange expression. He had seen that look on her face before; she had something on her mind. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just after all the fluctuations in our relationship" Brennan paused trying to find the right words. "Do you remember that time I told you I wanted a baby?"

"Yeah I was kind of shocked" Booth laughed a bit as he took a seat next to her.

"I was so desperate and insistent on having one, even if it meant getting somebody else's sperm donation beside yours."

"Yeah like Fishers" just the thought made Booth perturbed

"You were willing to do that for me, up until the point you told me you couldn't do it" Brennan's voice saddened. "That you had to be involved. You said if you're the father, then… you have to _be_ a father. Even though you said that you were fine with it...I..." Brennan paused as she started to get emotional. "I'm sorry I kept pressuring you the way I did. I was selfish."

"Bones, hey it's okay" Booth pulled her to him. "You just wanted to be a mother so bad at that time and you wanted a good potential guy" He reminded her.

"I really did mean it about you having traits I wanted passed on to my baby like courage and compassion and empathy"

"I know, I would rather you have my sperm than Fisher's anyway" Booth stroked her hair.

"That's why I ONLY picked you for being the potential father" she sat up and looked at him.

"Bones...remember that time I asked you to write down a date when you wished we would be together?" Booth caressed the side of her face with his hand.

"Yes."

"What did you write?" Booth hoped Brennan written down the same date as he had, but knowing Bones it was "rationally" different.

"The night Vincent died."

"It's fate Bones." Booth felt relieved and smiled he now knew they belong together.

"What?" Brennan scoffed "you know I don't believe in fate Booth."

"Yeah well that's the same day I picked" he kissed her. "So it's fate."

"Booth I never have regretted having intercourse with you that night" Brennan informed him.

"That's good to know" he smirked and then lightly brushed his lips over hers, "neither have I."

"I love you Booth" She kissed him on the lips. "I always have, physically and sexually."

"I love you too Bones" Booth kissed her.

"And I'm gonna love this baby more." He lifted up Brennan's shirt and kissed her stomach

The End


End file.
